No Bending?
by madcrazedmags
Summary: 'He flinches at the new nickname she's given him. He doesn't feel like a hero. If he was a hero, she would still have her bending.' Apologizes for the horrible title, I couldn't think of a good one. Makorra ! Slight AU. T because I am paranoid.


**YES MORE MAKORRA. AHAHAHAHA. Let's just say this is a slight au. Korra somehow gets captured or something by Amon, and he takes her bending away right in front of Mako, who came to save her. Now she's back at Air Temple Island, and (don't ask) Katara just happens to be visiting and she takes care of her. Now this little scene is when Mako gets to see his Korra for the first time since he brought her back. Let's just pretend they're together. SHHHHH.**

When Katara tells him he can see her, he rushes into Korra's room without a second thought. She croaks out a small giggle and offers a small smile to him. He, however, doesn't smile or laugh, not even a little. He just sits on the edge of her bed with a distressed expression as she peers up at him from her comfort in the blankets of her bed.

"Hey, Mister Hero," she grins playfully, hitting her foot into his side lightly.

He flinches at the new nickname she's given him. He doesn't feel like a hero. If he was a hero, she would still have her bending.

A frown pulls at his lips. "Don't call me that. I'm no hero."

The bitterness in his voice causes her to mimick his actions. She frowns also, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course you are," she tries to persuade him. "It's because of you that I'm lying here, right?"

He looks away. "Yeah, but I'm also why you don't have your bending anymore."

She looks at him with a quizzical expression. "Is that what this is about? Mako, you had no control over Amon taking my bending."

"If I could've just gotten there quicker-"

"Mako. Stop," she orders him, and to her surprise, he does. "No one is at fault except for Amon. He's the one who did it to me. Not you. Besides, even if you did get to me quicker... He's still very strong, Mako. If you hadn't got to me at the moment you did, you might've left without your bending too."

He sighs and turns back to her. "But... what are you going to do now? You're the Avatar, yet you have no bending. What's gonna happen?"

She breaks the eye contact. "I might... need to sacrifice myself... so that a new Avatar can be born..." She fidgets slightly under her blankets.

"No..." the barely audible whisper comes to her ears.

She suddenly perks up with a huge smirk on her face. "Gotcha!" she laughs, and his reaction is priceless. His face is turned in anger and a bit of happiness. "Oh, man, you should've seen your face! Ah, but seriously... Amon might think he took away my bending, but in reality... I'm pretty sure it's just a very strong chi-block. Or something along those lines."

Mako couldn't say a thing but, "How can you be so sure?"

She smiles wistfully. "You know that feeling - the inner flame, some call it - that you've had since you first found out you could firebend?" At his nod, she continued. "I still feel it. And it feels strong. It hasn't left me, and I know that if I had no bending, I would feel empty inside. Which I don't."

He takes her hand and she fathoms in his warm touch. She pulls him up to lie next to her and he holds her close to himself, his head on her collarbone. She gazes down at him and buries her hands into his hair, comforting him. She realizes now that she had actually scared him quite a bit.

"I really shook you, huh?" she asks, putting her forehead on his. He takes his hands away from her waist and places them on her face and neck.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" he replies jokingly, though his voice cracks slightly. He looks up into her eyes, and she's surprised to see a few tiny tears coming from his eyes.

"Oh, no," she starts with a giggle, "no, no, no, no, no, don't start crying, Mako! If you cry," she feels her eyes dampen, "I'll start crying too!"

For the first time since he came into her room, he smiles and laughs. "Sorry, Kor," he apologizes, reaching up to kiss her.

When he pulls away, Korra speaks again. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I never thought I'd see you cry, Mister Hero."

He laughs and nuzzles into her neck again. Korra lies there with him, running her hands through his messy hair and pressing kisses to his head. She almost falls asleep but then he tries to get up.

Her hand grabs his. "Where are you going?" she questions, making her eyes look innocent.

He kisses her temple. "Katara told me to let you rest after talking." He tries to let go of her hand, but her grip tightens on his.

She's too embarrassed to make eye contact as she begins to say the next thing on her mind. "She didn't say that you couldn't rest with me..." The redness on her cheeks are not foreign to her.

"Korra..." He begins but never finishes.

"Lie with me and just forget the world," she blurts out, finally looking at him again. She furrows her brows in embarrassment and whispers a plea.

He gives in and moves to lay next to her again. This time, he's the one to hold her close and play with her hair, her head at the crook of his neck. When he's sure she's fallen asleep, he kisses her forehead another time.

Suddenly, she lifts her head up. "I love you, Mako," she says for the first time. Her lips are pulled into a tiny, hesitant smile and her cheeks are red.

His face also turns red and he stutters a few times. "I-I love you too, Kor," he says sincerely. He smiles against her lips as she presses hers to his again.

They both fall asleep together in each others arms, not caring who saw them. When Katara came to check on Korra again, she took one look at them and left them alone, smiling knowingly.

**Reviews would be awesome! Also, I'm so mean to Mako, heh. But Korra faking him out is totally something she would do. :3 Oh, and making Mako cry legitimately hurt me. XD Again, reviews are welcome~!**


End file.
